User talk:Ruin Cireela
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Bye Bye Nikki page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIFan13 (Talk) 01:43, June 23, 2010 Hmmm...you're right. Why don't you talk to Webkinz Mania about it, though, he's much better at that stuff than I am. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, you'd have to edit a bit more on this wiki, since you've only made 8 edits so far. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 01:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) He's a trusted member from the Total Drama Wiki...however, he's supposed to be editing often and updating the wiki. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 20:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) bcrat question Since there are admins, and they've been around in the last couple months..you should prolly leave them msgs first, and if they aren't around, you should maybe put up a blog post and see if you can get other community members to vote for you. Or you could try the http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests page. Hope this helps! Sena 23:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin question I see that TDIfan13 has answered your question, and since he's an admin already, I can't go around him. If you need help you should email community@wikia.com or just keep up all your good hard work, and soon I'm sure they will vote you into an admin spot. Sena 16:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Reply Sorry, but I'm not a fan of this show. It would be very difficult for me to edit something I have little knowledge of. --Jspyster1 01:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ditto, I know nothing about this show, so there's nothing I can do to help, I'm afraid. -Kirkland22 12:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks so much on helping on the Episode Guide. I was going to ask to do the work, but I see you did. Thanks. :) Zap Spit it out! 21:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) nothing important you spelled surprise wrong. AstroCreep2010 18:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Hi... please consult other admins before adding to the main page! Also- congrats on becoming an admin! Thanks, --Lizcat68 Talk 19:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Kids show? This is not a show for kids. 23:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I wish to be an admin because I'm tired of putting up with him. I tell him to stop doing domething and he said that he can do whatever he wants. I just told him to stop being hardhearted. Sik Dude 21:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Did you ask him why? I need to have enough information. From what I can recall, he and Lizcat68 had complained that you were messing up the main page or something. o.o --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well then, Lizcat68 and he were wrong. I just asked him to stop trying to start an edit war, but he did not listen and decided that it was okay to vandalize the wiki. Sik Dude 03:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) On that basis, I think it may be a good idea to restrict editing on this site to registered users only, same as the Stoked Wiki does, this way we won't get vandalism from anonymous IP editors anymore. Old School Fan 07:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :While I'm on the subject, AstroCreep2010 has recently reverted the edits to the same pages that 98.216.243.219 vandalized and I later undid, so I'm thinking that AstroCreep2010 and 98.216.243.219 are the same editor. Old School Fan 06:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I need more information on why he demoted you. If it was for no reason at all, I can restore your powers. Ask him and you can report back to me. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 16:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll talk to him about it. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What Vandalism? I have not done any vandalism, and you have no administrator powers. AstroCreep2010 06:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You are getting promoted, but you must not edit the front page anymore, because that is why you got banned and promoted. Consult with the other admins please (especially about badges). -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 02:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second. You are the person that I demoted and promoted that used my template and work. Dude, ask. I am not 100 percent nice. I really won't give you powers and stuff. I mean, really? I gave you a second chance and you just copy my thing without asking... dude... be ready for a rant. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 21:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) May I become an admin? I have the nose of a bloodhound who keeps an eye out for whoever vandalizes the wiki. I will give them 3 chances. Sik Dude 22:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Ruin Cireela!! What's up? DogDays124 13:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Please ban as he keeps changing voice actors names and did not hid my warnings. Also, can you fix the Gallery section in the Over Exposed article? The picture I uploaded today won't show up. ZapSpit it out!